


The Gory End of Proxima Midnight

by CorvusDwarf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: A gory BDSM fic for Skurge and Proxima. Please give me some feedback!





	The Gory End of Proxima Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Proxima should have died a different way. For the record I do think she does look hot, haters gonna hate right? Enjoy peeps.

The Q-ship beamed Proxima onto the front gate of the Bifrost. She observed her surroundings, Asgard. She looked at her monitor, it pointed in front of her. “The space stone must be there then” she thought. As she approached the royal palace she found herself facing a female warrior with with a horned headdress. Beside her stood a man with an axe, she glared at her enemy and she charged. To her surprise, the warrior was stronger then she had anticipated, quickly fending off her attacks and eventually forcing her on the defensive. Finally, the female warrior sent a swarm of swords from her hand, overwhelming and disarming Proxima. As Proxima knelt down in defeat, the warrior approached her. She turned to the man beside her and spoke. “Skurge, I’ll let you deal with her.” The man smiled.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Skurge cuffed Proxima and took her to the royal bedroom and set her on the ground. He stuck knives into her hands and heels so that she was immobile and on all fours. He watched his captive and gloated. “Not so strong after all, heh?” Proxima only hanged her head in shame. Looking at the blue female, Skurge felt a strange pressing on his armor, a urge to do something to her. “Yes…” he thought as he suddenly thought of what to do. He approached Proxima and reached for her pelvic armor plate. “Don’t you dare! If you do then I will gut you alive and then my husband Corvus will slice you to bits!” Proxima warned but Skurge only chuckled. “Too bad Corvus isn’t here... also, your bound to the floor, so I guess it doesn’t really matter. Plus, you’re just lucky that you're my type, I’ll fuck you before I end you“ Skurge chuckled as he grasped onto Proxima’s upper thigh armor plate and removed them. He then removed the plates covering her glutes, revealing to Skurge Proxima’s tight little anus. At last Skurge removed the armor plate that covered Proxima’s cunt leaving Proxima’s rear end completely exposed. “Yes…” Skurge said slyly as he approached his prize.  
Skurge took all his own armor off and revealed his stiff manhood. “No! Don’t you d-” Proxima was silenced as Skurge ignored Proxima’s protests and stuck his manhood into her mouth and began to lubricate his cock. “Ooooh, that’s real nice, lets lubricate my cock real good so I’ll be able to pump into you faster later.” Skurge mocked. Proxima could only gag on Skurge’s massiveness. Finally Skurge’s manhood was stimulated enough to reach orgasm point. As it did it began to spew Skurge’s thick semen onto Proxima’s face and mouth. Proxima convulsed and coughed up the white fluid. “UGHHH” Proxima grunted, disgusted at Skurge’s filthy cock.  
Skurge moved behind Proxima and stuck three fingers into Proxima with force. “AHHHH!” Proxima screamed in pain. Skurge grinned as he thrusted his fingers in and out. Finally he grabbed his manhood and entered Proxima’s cunt. His entrance made Proxima squint in pain. Proxima tried to adjust but there was no time to adjust as a few moments later, Skurge was already thrusting will all his might. Proxima screamed as Skurge pounded her pussy. Finally Skurge unbounded Proxima and immediately Proxima went for Skurge but with his Asgardian strength, Skurge overpowered Proxima and had her under control with ease. “You lost your fight, now you’re my prize.” Skurge ordered. He put his hands over her neck and began choking her. Proxima struggled and grunted as she tried to wriggle loose but Skurge was too strong. She eventually passed out. Skurge used this opportunity and placed Proxima on top of his body and slid his manhood inside him. He then fucked her reverse cowgirl style as he grabbed her by her breasts. He pounded her pussy with great force and finally he decided to wake her up with his own way. He stuck his tongue inside her mouth and made out with her unconscious body. As he kissed her, he stuck his rod inside her pussy and drilled her like a piston. As Proxima slowly regained consciousness, she felt a tongue inside her as well as a massive manhood pounding her. Her first instinct was Corvus and with this assumption she gladly accepted this tongue, reciprocating and placing her legs over Skurge as she guided him in. Finally Proxima opened her eyes to see her husband but instead her eyes met with Skurge’s and she snapped back. Proxima tried to stop but Skurge refused to slow down, he increased his pace and force and within seconds, both of them came. Proxima screamed as Skurge’s cum splattered into her walls. She also reached her climax and and her walls convulsed, milking Skurge with every contraction. The contractions were so powerful that Proxima couldn’t really move. Skurge grinned as he watched the sweaty blue skinned warrior laid back and spread open, defeated by his manhood. “Wait here, I’m going to finish this, once and for all.” and with that Skurge left the room.  
Proxima tried to escape but she couldn’t get out due to the strength of Skurge’s previous pounding. Proxima waited until Skurge returned with a wooden block with a inward curve in the middle as well as his axe. He carried her to the floor and bound her with the knives once again. He then put her head on the curve. “What… what are you you doing?” Proxima asked as she frantically tried to get up. “It’s alright,” Skurge said as he leaned close to Proxima’s cum streaked face “I promise to cum into your tight little asshole once all this is done.” Proxima suddenly realised what was about to happen: Skurge was going to behead her and then fuck her headless body. Proxima tried to get loose and escape but she couldn’t. Skurge only laughed maniacally. Skurge lined the axe up with Proxima’s neck. “Nice and lined up, check.” “Any last words?” Skurge mocked. “You… will pay for this!” She cried defiantly. “No I won’t” Skurge said as he raised the axe and slammed it down. The blade whooshed down with great speed. Proxima could feel the blade coming down, slicing open any flesh that stood in its way and cutting through the spine, eventually making it past the other side, parting Proxima’s head from the rest of her body, ending the great Proxima Midnight, once and for all.  
Proxima’s head immediately fell onto the marble of the bedroom floor as Proxima’s blue blood spewed from her neck onto the floor in a frenzy. Her body twisted and jostled until finally coming to a rest. Her head landed and rolled to its side, allowing Proxima to see her own beheaded body. “Is that-me?” Proxima thought. Skurge raised Proxima’s head and raised it high like a trophy. He then set Proxima’s head down and proceeded to do good on his promise. He grabbed Proxima’s decapitated body, still dripping with blood. He then stuck two fingers into Proxima’s anus and fingers it until her anus became wide enough to be penetrated after her hole was wide enough Skurge grabbed Proxima's blue hair and raised the blue alien's cum streaked noggin up to her own anus and pressed her tongue on her anus, he moved her head around the rim lubricating her bang hole with the Skurge's cum. Skurge grabbed Proxima’s shoulders and lined his manhood with her anus and penetrated her. His entry was so abrupt that Proxima’s anus ripped and some of her blue blood dripped onto Skurge’s manhood. His penetration was fast and strong rubbing against the walls of Proxima’s rectum. Skurge slowed his pace as he approached his climax, he wanted this to last forever. He slowly fucked Proxima’s body, his precum dripped out of Proxima with each reciprocation. Finally he was ready to cum. He sped up his pace, his balls clashed with Proxima’s cunt and made a satisfying sound. Finally he looked into the lifeless eyes of Proxima and stuck his manhood inside her anus so deep that he reached her large intestines and he climaxed.  
His orgasm was strong and invigorating, better than any orgasm he had ever had and he wondered whether it had anything to do with fucking a decapitated body. His manhood convulsed, his sacs squeezed themselves as they pumped warm rich semen into Proxima’s beheaded body. The cum shot out with great force and volume, pumping deeper and deeper into Proxima. Just when Skurge thought he was finally done, his manhood began to convulse yet again producing even more semen, filling Proxima’s intestines, then her stomach as it made its way out the other end. With one last powerful thrust, Skurge finished and pumped the last of his seed into Proxima’s anus, properly giving her the creampie she had always deserved. With the anus plugged with Skurge’s manhood, the cum could only go up the throat and with a gush all of Skurge’s cum flowed out of the throat opening in Proxima’s neck. “Uhhhh” Skurge grunted as he enjoyed the after aura of his climax he let his cock stay in Proxima's rectum for a moment as he let all of the cum left in his penis drip down into Proxima's body. Finally Skurge slowly pulled out and as he did, cum from Proxima's bang hole dripped down like lava on to her pussy and then down to the marble floor. Skurge let the body fall to the ground where it lay motionless. As for Proxima’s head, her eyes gazed aimlessly into nowhere, completely lifeless. Skurge looked at his handiwork and he thought about what to do afterwards. He had a few ideas.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later  
Skurge carried Proxima’s body over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he looked around and found a brass rod. He laid the headless body on the table and used two prongs to hold open Proxima’s anal opening. He removed all her armor and realized that she was wearing nothing inside the armor. “Looks like someone’s been naughty.” He proceeded slid the rod into her anus. Through her intestines, stomach, and finally out the other side. Then he grabbed a smaller rod and inserted it into Proxima’s pussy and with that he carried the spit over to the fireplace and put it in place. Finally he began the roast by lighting the fire and painted the flavouring sauce all over Proxima. “Now you’ll taste real good” He slowly began to twist the spit. Proxima’s tits warmed as the fire slowly roasted her body.  
Hela walked into the kitchen as she followed the smell of a great roast in the making. In the kitchen she found Skurge with a body. “I see that you have made good use of our intruder.” Hela commented looking at the body. Proxima’s anus had been breached with a brass rod which ran through her entire body, all the way through the opening in her neck in which the rod made its way out. An additional rod was inserted inside Proxima’s vagina for stabilization. Her decapitated noggin was splattered with Skurge’s semen and had been impaled on a stake. “Dinner’s almost ready, do some target practice or play with Fenris and our little intruder will be done and ready for eating.” Skurge said. Hela giggled as she left the kitchen.  
Skurge carved a piece of Proxima’s butt cheek and served Hela, as he did the knife carved through Proxima's ass cheeks like they were butter. As the knife made it through the other side, Proxima's juicy cheeks flopped onto the plate, dripping with juice. “You can have her cunt, I don’t care for genitalia steak.” Hela said as she dug into the roast. Skurge carefully carved out Proxima’s pussy and placed it on a plate. He added a few spices and decorated the dish with a few garnishes. He sliced open the cunt and the semen stuffing flowed out of her vagina like lava. “Tasty.” Skurge thought as he enjoyed his meal with Hela. “Her husband is coming for her you know,” Hela said in a suggestive tone. “I have something planned for him.” Skurge said as he laughed maniacally.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A day later  
Corvus stepped out of the troop transport as he was greeted by Skurge. “My wife was here, I wish to see her, now.” Corvus demanded. Skurge smiled, “Of course, Great Corvus of the Glaive.” Skurge said as he led Corvus into the palace. “I was not aware of her being her but you can however first enjoy a feast before we continue a search…” Corvus studied Skurge and finally he answered. “Go ahead then.” Corvus was served by Skurge the roast pig. Corvus first tested to see if there was any food poisoning, no poisoning. “Though it is not grand, I must say that this food is quite the delicacy.” Skurge smiled as he watched Corvus eat his own wife. “What part of the pig did you say this was?” Corvus asked. “The thigh, Great Corvus.” “I see” Corvus answered in approval. “Would you excuse me as I use the bathroom, your guards can escort me if you’d like.” Skurge asked “Fine, do so. Make it quick.” Corvus answered as he gestured for his guards to follow Skurge. Skurge left the dining hall and as he did Hela dealt with the Chitauri. “Do whatever you said you were gonna do, I’ll start the ship.” Hela ordered as Skurge went to the kitchen. He picked up Proxima’s roasted, decapitated body and carried to the royal quarters, there he took Proxima’s severed head off of the stake and put it on her mouth, going for one last orgasm in Asgard.  
After ten minutes, Corvus began to worry if Skurge had ran off, suddenly he heard the cries of the Chitauri as engines started. Corvus and the rest of the guards ran outside to see the guards dead and Skurge on a ship preparing to leave Asgard. Skurge leaned outside and laughed. “You might want to go to the royal bedroom to look for your wife!” Skurge said as the ship sped away into space. Corvus wanted to pursue Skurge but Proxima was much more important. He headed towards the bedroom, ready to see his wife.  
As Corvus entered the room he called for his lover. “Proxima! My love I’m here!” He yelled but no one answered. He walked further into the bedroom only to be shocked by the appalling sight. Proxima’s head was impaled on a wooden stake which was erected in the middle of the room. Her face was splattered with Skurge’s semen, her eyes gazed into nothingness. Her mouth was opened and fresh semen was still dripping out of it. Corvus broke down, his wife was dead, he was about to grieve for his wife when he looked to the side and noticed something. “A roasted piece of meat?” He headed over to investigate and he found a humanoid body, without a head. The body had its buttocks removed as well as the reproductive organ and the thighs… Corvus suddenly understood, Skurge had ruthlessly beheaded his wife and had violated her before roasting and eating her like some wild game. Suddenly a disgusting thought had came to mind, he had eaten his own wife! He looked at his wife’s severed head and decapitated body and grieved. Finally, he swore an oath that one day, he would get revenge for his wife.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


On the Sanctuary II  
Corvus sat in his room grieving for his wife, his brother Cull Obsidian knocked on his door as he came in. "I heard about Proxima, I'm sorry brother" Cull said, trying to console his brother. "Have they buried the body yet?" Corvus asked. "I heard Thanos had it." "What's Thanos doing with Proxima's body?" "I don't know." Cull shrugged. "Have you seen the others yet?" Corvus asked again. "I haven't seen most of our siblings since noon... maybe you should just go look for Thanos in his chamber, he might know where the team is." Corvus took his brother's advice and headed towards Thanos's quarters.

At Thanos's quarters  
Corvus approached his master's room and knelt down as the guards went to fetch Thanos. A minute later the mad titan emerged, "For the sake of your wife's death, I will allow this intrusion." Corvus sighed. "I was looking for my wife's body and I was told you had it." Corvus blurted. "Is that true? Well I will tell you that whoever said that has lied to you my son." Thanos said as he turned and left for his door. Corvus stood blatantly at the entrance as the door was abruptly shut in his face. He decided to head back to ask Cull about the root of this confusing mess when he suddenly heard Thanos's voice. "Corvus is gone and now we can finally enjoy this feast." Corvus finally couldn't suppress his curiosity and he used knowledge of secret entrances to get himself inside Thanos's quarters. He slowly approached the sound of Thanos's voice and soon he started hearing the voices of his fellow siblings of the Black Order. He entered the room to find each member of the Black order: Ebony Maw, Super giant, Black Swan, Cull Obsidian, eating, eating PROXIMA. He watched as Thanos carved up Proxima, her thighs, her ginormous tits, her arm. "I call her tits." Black Swan called. "Let me carve your sister first" Thanos ordered. As they all sat eating beside Proxima's staked head, Thanos did the honors. "We thank Proxima for being such a fierce warrior and such a delicious feast" Thanos said as everyone dug in. Corvus watched in horror. "Get the chef to skin and carve what's left of her and see what dish he can make out of the body." Thanos said to the guard as he finished eating Proxima's thigh, before the guard could leave, Thanos also slipped in a note to the guard. Twenty minutes later the chef came out with several dishes, he had deep fried Proxima's organs and created a meat platter, he then brought out a bowl with all of Proxima's skin and small flesh bits along with tortillas, he then handed Thanos a mysteriously wrapped package in which Thanos slid into his pocket. After everyone was done eating the skin tortillas and organ platter, they sat as they drank Proxima's blood. "You know, one must never tell Corvus about the truth which is that, I ordered Proxima to be processed" Corvus fumed both at the revelation and at the fact that Thanos had said processed as if Proxima was some piece of meat. "She was starting to slow down in her moves and she was beginning to fail me, I had no use for her besides as food." Thanos finished. Thanos motioned for the guards to pull the curtains to reveal Proxima's body, now only a pile of bones. "Let Proxima be an example... now go back to your quarters." he said as everyone left. "Feed these bones to the outriders." Thanos said as he left for his bedroom. Corvus snuck in behind Thanos and stalked the mad titan. He waited to check if the coast was clear and as he saw the titan enter his room. He slowly moved towards the door and as he reached the entrance he heard Thanos's clothes drop to the ground and his bed creaking as he laid down. Suddenly Corvus heard the mad titan grunt "Uh ugh uhh" Corvus slowly peeked in and he found himself looking at Thanos holding what looked like a lubricated blue tube and rubbing it on to his massive blue manhood. On the corner of his eye Corvus saw Proxima's impaled head staked at the corner of Thanos's bed as Thanos looked at the decapitated head and rubbed the tube up and down. As Corvus looked closer, he saw that the tube was a flesh light of sorts, most likely one Thanos got while raiding a trading post but as Corvus looked closer he realized what it was. The blue flesh light was none other than Proxima's rectum, carved out from her roasted body, lubricated, and now it had become a source of Thanos's pleasure. Corvus couldn't move as he watched the mad titan approach his climax and squirt his incandescent cum into the flesh light. As the mad titan laid in his bed relaxing, his seed dripped down from what used to be Proxima's rectum and slowly drip down on to his balls. As his dick slowly became flaccid once again, the blue flesh light flopped off and rolled to the side Thanos's bed with the mad titan's cum flowing out of it. "Tomorrow I shall use her head" the mad titan said to himself as he fell asleep. In the middle of Thanos's sleep, Corvus escaped the sanctuary and set his course for Earth, he was no longer going to help this mad titan.

The End


End file.
